RGB006: Gyarados Splashes In!
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1. Synopsis Red meets a young girl and helps her in fighting a Gyarados. After the battle, Red and the girl call Prof. Oak, who suspects Team Rocket might've stolen it. Red decides to go to Mt. Moon, where they might steal the Moon Stones, but the girl joins him in fighting Team Rocket. Chapter Plot A young girl faces a Gyarados. She warns her Staryu it will use Hydro Pump. However, Gyarados defeats Staryu, so Misty is angered by this Gyarados. Suddenly, Red comes and decides to help. The girl orders the kid to stay away, but Red claims he is not an ordinary trainer, nor a kid, as he sends Bulbasaur to fight. The girl sees he speaks the truth. Gyarados uses Hydro Pump on Bulbasaur, who gets splashed and smiles. Misty is surprised, but Red knows Grass Pokémon are resistant to Water attacks. Bulbasaur launches a Leech Seed, which wraps around Gyarados. Misty's Staryu recovers, regaining its strength. Gyarados is still angry, so Red proposes a "double date" to finish Gyarados off. Staryu uses Bubblebeam and Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip, defeating the mighty Gyarados. Red throws a Poké Ball, catching the Gyarados. The girl is relieved, but knows that it shouldn't be here. The girl claims it is her own and explaines that she raised it until a week ago. It was stolen and when it returned, it was angry like that. Red is displeased, since it is never good when a Pokémon goes berserk. Red goes to fight them. However, he asks the girl where are the thieves, though the girl responds she would be there if she knew. Red thinks the professor might know something. At the Pokémon Center, Red contacts Oak, who is glad to see him. Red explaines to the girl Oak knows a lot about Pokémon. Oak asks Red if he is closer on completing the Pokédex and Red confirms so. He shows it to the girl, where it is said Gyarados knows Hydro Pump, Dragon Rage and Bite. Red feels his dream is to gather more info on Pokémon and put it in the Pokédex. He knows he will achieve it by battling tough trainers and encountering wild Pokémon. Red asks Oak about this angry Gyarados. Oak believes it might've been stolen by Team Rocket. Oak explaines they are an organization of criminals, who steal Pokémon. He also heard that they perform experiments on them. Oak advises them to go to Mt. Moon, where is the location of Moon Stones; objects that increase a Pokémon's power. They fear Team Rocket might be after them. Red knows that he has the dream in mind, but is disgusted by this Team Rocket and goes after them. The girl decides to come along, since she is bound to her hometown across Mt. Moon and thinks she can encounter some trainers she already knows, plus wants to learn more about Team Rocket. Red does not think she can battle much, but the girl shows some of her Poké Balls. The girl tells she is a Water Pokémon trainer, whose name is Misty, from Cerulean City. With the introductions past them, Red and Misty go to Mt. Moon. Debuts Character *Misty Pokémon *Staryu (Misty's) *Gyarados (Misty's) *Starmie (Misty's) (in Poké Ball) Move *Leech Seed *Hydro Pump *Vine Whip *Bubblebeam Item Moon Stone Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 1 chapters